A PotC Thanksgiving
by Luthy Lovett
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :


**A PotC Thanksgiving**

**By: Fly Like a Blueberry Pie  
Notes: Yup. I'm writing a Thanksgiving fic. Wooh. And, of course, this has a cameo appearance from Oogie Boogie. Yeah. XD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Barbossa tromped into the room, holding a scrawny turkey by its neck. "Dinner!"

The entire table turned to look at him, and Will finally said, "Is that it? One… er, uncooked and… small turkey?"

Barbossa nodded, throwing the pitiful thing down onto the tabletop. "Aye. Dig in!"

Everyone stared at the turkey. Davy Jones stood up, angry at being denied a Thanksgiving feast. He began to walk over to Barbossa, ready to give him the BLACK SPOT!

Just then, a cannibal flew through the room, screaming, "BALICKYLICKY!" He scurried over to the table, snatched the un-roasted turkey, and ran away, cackling.

"Well…" Will cleared his throat, and looked around. "I guess it's time to get out the back-up food. Everybody get out whatever food you brought with you."

So, everyone started unloading their food onto the table.

"Look what I'veeee got!" Elizabeth squealed, thumping a basketful of stuffed squirrels onto the table. "Doesn't it look delish?!"

Beckett humphed, turning up his nose. "Like _I_ would ever eat such lowly food. Now, everyone look what I've brought-" He whipped out something that looked like a large, gray pile of poo. "I made it myself!"

Everyone stared at it, horrified, as it started to move.

"What_ is_ it?!" Governer Swann asked, his eyes wide with horror. "It looks like that… that _hand_ I fought. Only, it's… lumpish."

"You sillies! It's an apple pie!" Beckett giggled, patting his "pie" fondly.

"Uh, no it's not, you bloody chicken!" Jack guffawed, pointing a finger at Beckett.

Beckett scrunched his face up, ready to bring on the tears. "You guys h-"

Davy Jones interrupted him, and leapt up again, roaring, "Send that ungodly thing to the LOCKER!"

"Nooooo! My precioussss!" Beckett shrieked. He broke down into wretched sobs as they took away his… _lovely_ home-cooking.

"So," Will finally said, having to yell over Beckett's sobs. "What did everyone else bring?"

"Well, I've got rum!" Jack chirped, hugging about 27 bottles of rum closely to his chest. "But none o' ye can have any. IT'S MINE! MY RUM! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT, HAHAHAHA!"

"Allllright, then. Anybody else bring drinks?"

Clanker stood up, holding out a medium-sized bottle proudly. "I did!"

Will looked at him, confused. "But- that hardly looks like enough for everyone here. Especially with _him_ around." He nodded towards Jack.

"Ah, but this is special. It's a bottle of Rum Surprise!" Clanker beamed, carefully setting the bottle in the middle of the table and adjusting his hat.

Bootstrap clapped his hands, and said, "So you finally convinced them to give you one."

Clanker shifted, and coughed uncomfortably. "Well, not exactly give… I guess ye could say I 'convinced' them…" He trailed off, then sat down quietly.

Hadras took this opportunity to pop up. "I've got coconut pie!" He plopped a creamy pie onto the table. "I used the coconut that Jack o'er there threw at me afore."

Jack stood up, and threw another coconut at Hadras, knocking off his head. "_Captain._ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Duh." Then he sat back down.

Tia Dalma grinned her black-toothed, gooey grin. "Look wat I've got 'ere."

She slowly and dramatically took out a platter of roasted meat, and pushed the plate towards Will. "Go on, Will-_yam­ _Turn-_a_. Try some."

Will, looking a little nervous, carefully picked up a small slice of the meat, and took a tiny bite. A look of pleasant surprise flashed over his face. "It's good. What is it?"

Tia Dalma grinned again, and replied, "Roast swamp rat."

Will choked, his face turning an interesting shade of green. "Excuse me for a moment…" He fled in the direction of the bathroom.

Next, Maccus, who was sitting next to Jones announced, "I've brought us somethin' special."

As he took out his plate of food, Davy Jones' face turned orange, then pink, then a lovely shade of mauve. "What's this?!"

It was a plate of calamari.

"Oh, um…. Jimmylegs brought it!" Maccus tossed the plate at Jimmylegs, who was caught full in the face by it.

"'Ey!" Jimmylegs roared angrily. He picked up a piece of Tia's roasted meat, and chucked it at Jack. "Bloody throwin' calamari at me, whelp!"

Jack banged the table, and tossed a passing mouse at Elizabeth. "YOU BURNT ALL THE FOOD, THE SHADE… THE _RUM!_"

Soon, everyone was throwing food at each other. Clanker and Hadras had teamed up and were chucking coconuts at everyone, and Elizabeth was fending off Tia with a stuffed squirrel. Beckett, of course, was belly dancing and wailing his song.

Then, a huge sack-man ran into the room. "SNAKE 'N' SPIDER STEW!"

It was Oogie Boogie. He began to sing the Oogie Boogie song, and marched over to Will who had just returned from the bathroom.

"Tehehehe!" Oogie Boogie cackled maniacally, and then dumped his giant cauldron of snake 'n' spider stew on Will.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Oogie Boogie howled, before floating up and disappearing through the ceiling.

"Well…" Will looked around at his friends, all still having their food fight. "I guess we're not going to be eating anytime soon…"

Soaked and dripping wet, he grabbed a nearby handful of mashed potatoes, and flung it at Davy Jones.

**THE END!**


End file.
